The present invention relates to holders for burning incense products, particularly beaded incense.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,916, there is disclosed a beaded incense product which comprises a plurality of incense beads, each being a solid body with a hole therethrough and a rod which passes through a selected number of the beads to provide a stand therefor, the lower end of the rod being bent to form a base for the stand. While this wire rod stand effectively serves to support the incense beads for burning thereof, it does not serve to protect the underlying support surface on which the stand is mounted. Thus, if the stand is mounted on a table, for example, ashes and the like are free to fall on the table surface, and as the bottommost incense bead is burned, the heat thereof may tend to scorch, discolor or otherwise damage the support surface.
Furthermore, the wire rod stand is relatively unstable and, because of its light weight, may easily be tipped over.
Finally, the wire rod stand of the '916 patent is adaptable only for use with beaded incense and does not serve to support other types of incense products.